Truly Madly Deeply
by Scarlettroyalangel1313
Summary: Jace Herondale has been in love with Clary Fray for as long as he can remember, so what happens when one morning, he finds himself wrapped up in her arms? One-shot. Based on that one song that no-one really knows.


**So, yeah I should** **probably get back to** ** _Enemies with benefits,_** **but for now, I'm going to limit myself to one-shots. If you can guess what song this is based off, I'll mention you in a story and PM you. It's pretty obvious actually...**

Jace didn't know if he was awake, asleep or maybe something in between? He didn't even know how he had gotten there. He just knew that he was in bed with a girl, as he had been many times before, but this girl had a flame of curly hair tickling his cheek and a soft, freckled arm placed over his chest. She had her eyes closed shut, but knew underneath those creamy eyelids and dark long lashes lay a couple of emeralds that shone when she laughed.

The reason Jace thought he was dreaming, was because he was now lying next to _the_ Clary Fray. Why did he have to put ' _the'_ next to her name? Because, to many, she was just that little art mouse who had red hair, but to Jace, she was the girl he had dreamed about for what seemed like ages.

He didn't know when he had started to like the little redhead, in fact, he couldn't remember a time when he _didn't_ have feelings for her. And yes, they were in completely different social groups, what with Jace being captain of the football team and Clary spending her whole day with rat-face; but, they talked...

Well, maybe not a lot, but they did sure talk enough for Jace to be completely taken by everything she did.

Jace couldn't begin to count how many times he had dreamt of this, of lying here next to her as the morning sunlight shone through his window and splashed the plain white sheets with its glory.

Wait. Was he dreaming? He pinched his arm tightly and almost leapt out of bed dancing when he felt a little pain on his arm. The only thing that kept him from singing and dancing around the room was the little girl, hanging tightly to his arm. So, he limited himself to grinning wildly instead.

He was just so happy to finally... wait. What would this mean to her? A one-night stand? Before, he had begged girls to forget what they had done, but now, he was scared that she would. Jace scoffed, he barely remembered last night.

When he concentrated, he could remember flashes.

Her eyes looking up at him through her lashes, her laugh, soft and addicting. Her lips on his, soft and tentative, as if she wanted more, but wasn't sure if she deserved it. Her blush, the prettiest crimson. Her face contorted with pleasure.

He was just an underdog who had finally got the girl. He just wanted her,not just tonight, and he didn't just wan her for... that. He wanted to make her laugh, smile, blush. He wanted her. All of her.

Most times, he just plainly didn't care how much the girl bragged about how she had gotten lucky with Jace Herondale, but now, he wanted to say it too. He wasn't afraid to tell the world for how long he had waited for Clary, and how happy he was now that he had her.

Jace had walls. He had built them after his parents had died and he had never let them down for even a second. But somehow, Clary could just... _kick_ them down as if they were nothing. It made him afraid, so very, very afraid. But it also made Jace curious. He wanted to explore this feeling, he wanted to expand it and experiment with it. He wanted to see what this feeling was, and where it would take him.

Back to the subject of the girl lying in his arms, his bed. How should he play this? With most girls, he would be long gone, speeding out of the door like he was on fire. But this was different. She was different. She mattered.

Should he make breakfast? Talk to her, with soft words and show her his emotions? Wait, no, that was too much. Was it?

Maybe, he should just play it cool. No, wait; maybe then she would think it meant nothing to him. But what did it mean to _her?_ What did Clary want? He would break himself for her.

Then, he almost let out a girlish squeal. He was there, in bed with Clarissa Fray. He almost took a selfie of himself right there and then, to but it on his wall as a reminder that yes, dreams do come true. But, that would probably be creepy to her. He internally face-palmed; of course it would be creepy!

But then, he almost started crying. She was turning him into such an emotional girl! But, what if she didn't feel the same? What if she stood up and left without another word? If she did, he knew that someone simply saying her name would make him break apart. He already was.

Jace hoped with all his heart that he wasn't a mere casualty. That Clary, the girl of his dreams, wouldn't get up and leave. Because, though it might not mean that much to her, to Jace, it was _everything_.

Suddenly, he felt her stir next to him. As she opened her gem-stone eyes, he felt his heart crashing against his ribcage.

Clary looked up at him and her face passed through many fazes; confusion, alarm, recognition, worry, excitement and something that he couldn't quite pin-down.

She slowly and gently sat up, took a deep breath and turned to face Jace.

"Y-y-you're Jace. J-J-Jace Herondale." She stuttered, and Jace couldn't help but grin.

"The one and only." He said with a smile.

"Look," Clary bit her lip and Jace clenched his fists, did she know what he was doing to him? "I don't do... this thing often. And, you should know that, I don't want a... one-night stand."

She whispered and Jace could see the fear of rejection in her eyes.

He took a strap of her tank top that was slipping down her arm and place on her shoulder. He looked her in the eye and whispered "Neither do I"

Then, slowly, their faces inched toward each other and their lips touched. This wasn't like the many kisses Jace had had. It was soft and curious. One of exploration and testing.

But, the one thing Jace knew, was that he was truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with Clary Fray.

 **Okay, everyone thinks it's Savage Garden.**

 **Clue:It's not Savage Garden! Look up Truly Madly Deeply. And before you judge, LISTEN TO THE ACTUAL SONG**


End file.
